House Castell of Arminia
House Castell is an ancient Elten house, whose roots go back to the very beginnings of the First Empire. They are known as the strongest of House Fandon's supporters, the two families having been close allies since before the conquest. Since, House Castell has been given important lands and titles, most notably being their holding of Arminia. The Castells hold, to this day, a small yet luxurious keep, called "Gold Castell". History Before Fandon's Conquest, House Castell was a small House, loyal to House Fandon. When House Fandon began their conquest, House Castell was the first to offer support to their liegelords and have assisted them ever since. Because of their staunch support, when House Fandon began to settle into the newly formed Empire, House Castell was granted the province of Arminia, where the Conquest originated. When the First Empire fell to the plotting nobles, House Castell remained loyal to the Fandons, secretly working to offer their men and supplies. When the War of Widow's Lament began, just like the Conquest, House Castell declared for House Fandon. Significance Before the Conquest, House Castell's only significance was their ownership of a small keep known as Gold Castell. This keep, while small, is luxurious and comfortable. It's named for the golden wheat fields surrounding it, and it's said that when the sun shines bright, the walls of the keep seem to shine as golden as the wheat surrounding it. After the Conquest, despite keeping Gold Castell, House Castell was given Arminia to govern over as Archdukes. Since then, they've risen in power and status. Relationships House Castell is well-liked and well-regarded by most of the other Elten houses. Most others look at them with respect, despite their lack of expansive military or wealth. Notable Members * Archduke Lionel von Castell, eldest son of {Egbert von Castell}. Current head of the family. ** His wife, Valerie Leyen. *** His eldest son, Erroll von Castell. *** His second son, Ronald von Castell, a squire to Duke Gareth Fandon. *** His third son, Ferdinand von Castell. *** His eldest daughter and fourth child, Amelia von Castell, who is married to Emperor Dorian Fandon III and acts as Empress of Elterlein. * Eva von Castell, eldest daughter and second child of {Egbert von Castell}. ** Her husband, Duke Vance Tassis. *** Her eldest son, {Hamlin von Castell}, who died of illness as an infant. *** Her eldest daughter and second child, Elsa von Castell. *** Her second son and third child, Conroy von Castell. * David von Castell, second son and third child of {Egbert von Castell}. ** His wife, {Matilda Roybar}. *** His eldest son, Arnold von Castell. *** His second son, Herman von Castell. * Derrick von Castell, third son and youngest child of {Egbert von Castell}. ** His wife, Layna Vesimir. *** His eldest son, William von Castell, knighted by Archduke {Egbert von Castell}. *** His eldest daughter and second child, Margarette von Castell. Currently betrothed to King Alwin Sarethi. *** His second son and third child, Lolland von Castell. *** His second daughter and fourth child, Alyssa von Castell.. Category:Families